<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghostly Encounters (featuring an American and a Brit that don't understand ghosts and a Japanese witch that doesn't understand vloggers) by deadminecraftfandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993891">Ghostly Encounters (featuring an American and a Brit that don't understand ghosts and a Japanese witch that doesn't understand vloggers)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadminecraftfandoms/pseuds/deadminecraftfandoms'>deadminecraftfandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>some things I wrote for YHStober [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Yandere high school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Non-Binary Character, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Ghosts, Post-Canon, Yandere High School - Freeform, also for clout, and no you don't want to know the story behind this one :heart:, at least for yhs, for the people only here because of the george and sapnap tag:, i only wrote them because i had no one else, i really only threw george and sapnap in here for clout, i still don't know how to tag, i'm getting better at this though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadminecraftfandoms/pseuds/deadminecraftfandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen really can't have a single day without random vloggers asking to see the ghosts, huh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>some things I wrote for YHStober [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghostly Encounters (featuring an American and a Brit that don't understand ghosts and a Japanese witch that doesn't understand vloggers)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for Day 19 (Magic) of YHStober prompts I came up with and proceeded to only write half of.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uh, ma’am?”</p><p>Ellen looked up from their book, meeting eyes with two men with curiosity sparkling on their white faces. One of them, taller and darker-haired, held a hefty-looking camera in his arms. The witch sighed, closing the book. “Not a ma’am, but you’re new, so I’ll let you get off with a warning. Another thing you’ll get merely a warning about, once again since you’re new, but it’s polite to speak to a stranger in the language they most likely speak. It was bold of you to immediately assume I speak English like you.”</p><p>The shorter one of the two, red-tinted glasses poised on the bridge of his nose, went a bit pink, saying, “Oh, nonono, we- uh, sorry for the misgender, first off, but we were pointed to you by the shopkeeper, he said you spoke English and knew what we were looking for-”</p><p>“Ah, so Carl said I would be of use to you.” Ellen stood from the bench they had been sitting on, observing the spirits surrounding them beneath the pretense of reading. “So, what is it you two are pursuing?”</p><p>“Ghosts,” came the camera-holder’s reply. Ellen was mildly taken aback, not by the notion of ghosts, but by the American accent, as opposed to the other’s recognizable British. “We have a ghost-busting sort of show on YouCrab.”</p><p>Ghost hunters. Of course. This wasn’t the first time Ellen had been approached by these sorts. Wonder if these two would be scared silly like the rest once they did see an actual spirit.</p><p>“I suppose introductions are in order.” Ellen bowed, bending at their waist, but not far enough to be too formal, before snapping back up, book clutched firmly in their hand. “I’m Majo Ellen, pronouns are they/them, if we’ll be speaking English.”</p><p>Surprisingly enough, the two visitors bowed as well, even in a similar fashion to Ellen’s. “I’m George Naught, he/him,” the shorter Brit said.</p><p>“Sapnap Nichols, also he/him,” the taller American said.</p><p>Ellen nodded. “I’ve met the likes of you two before, filming ghost hunters. I’m guessing you want to record some sort of introduction of me?”</p><p>“Oh! Right, right, uh, yeah, actually,” George stammered out, swiftly moving to stand next to Ellen, who slipped their book into their bag, hoisting said bag onto their shoulder.</p><p>Sapnap pointed the camera at the two -- well, just George, really -- holding up an outstretched hand and counting down with his fingers. When he reached zero, George’s face spread into an excited grin Ellen could tell was only half forced. “So we talked with a local shopkeeper, shoutout to the crab-man Carl, who pointed us in the direction of this lovely they!”</p><p>Sapnap swiveled the camera so it pointed at Ellen, and they smiled ever so slightly, nodding a bit in acknowledgement.</p><p>“This is Ellen,” George continued. “They say they’ll be able to help us in the ghost-busting or whatever it is we’re doing here.”</p><p>“Nah, we’re just here to try all the sushi,” Sapnap called from behind the camera.</p><p>Ellen smirked. “Sorry, we don’t have any proper sushi places in this town.”</p><p>Sapnap sighed. George snickered. “So, do you have anywhere we could sightsee before doing the proper ghost stuff?” he asked, adjusting his glasses.</p><p>“Depends on what you count as sightseeing. We have a few alleyways in which a few murders occurred.”</p><p>Sapnap cheered, “I knew we came to the right town!”</p><p>Everyone laughed, and Sapnap seemed to turn off the camera. “Huh, an actually decent first take,” he pointed out, not unhappy.</p><p>“Oh, good,” George sighed, “I hate retakes. So, Ellen, do you think you could, like, tell stories about the town or yourself while we’re walking around? Do you even have any stories?”</p><p>Ellen chuckled, aware of how grim it sounded. “You have no idea. But first, how dark is too dark for this channel of yours?”</p><p>“No such thing as too dark for a ghostbusting channel!” Sapnap pointed out.</p><p>The witch frowned, not yet convinced. “You’re okay with murder, I can see that, but what about abuse?”</p><p>“As long as it’s only in the story, that’s good with us.”</p><p>“Gun and knife fights?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“The mafia?”</p><p>“Only makes it cooler.”</p><p>Oh, these two were in for a treat.</p><p>
  <b>/-\-/-\-/ later \-/-\-/-\</b>
</p><p>Apparently it’s a vlogger thing to just continuously record, rarely stopping, and just pick out clips later to include in the vlog. So Ellen continuously treated the camera to the tales of what happened while they went to high school, making sure to include explanations for the typical Japanese things they brought up that weren’t widely known among English-speaking countries George and Sapnap were likely targeting their ghost hunting videos towards.</p><p>“So let me get this straight,” George said once Ellen had finished with a story. “This town has history of murder, Yakuza, ghosts, and chaotic psychopaths in general, and nobody cares about it?”</p><p>“Sounds about right. After all, we’re just a… uh.” Ellen paused, racking their brain for a word that stubbornly refused to show itself. “I forgot the English word.”</p><p>“What is it in Japanese?” Sapnap asked, pulling out his phone.</p><p>“村.” <i>Mura.</i> </p><p>Sapnap typed something into his phone, probably that mostly inaccurate Google Translate thing, and answered, “Oh, village.”</p><p>“Right, yes, village, that’s the word.” Ellen sighed. “Sometimes I hate English. Village village village village village. Odd. Anyway, we’re as small as a village, so nobody pays attention to what happens here.”</p><p>“That makes sense,” George reasoned. “So, we’re going to go back to our motel to crash in for the night, we don’t want to do everything on the first day. Plus-” He yawned, loud and long. “Yeah, um, jet lag is a thing.”</p><p>Ah, yes, jet lag… because Ellen totally knows what that is.</p><p>English is stupid.</p><p>“Oh, no, the motel here is terrible,” Ellen quickly explained. “I doubt you want to be sleeping with mice and finding your shoes filled with spider eggs.”</p><p>George blanched, Sapanp laughed. “So where should we stay?” George asked.</p><p>“I have an extra room or two in my house. It’s probably one of the safer places you can be, everybody fears the local witch.”</p><p>“Me too,” Sapnap muttered under his breath, and his British friend choked back a laugh.</p><p>And so Ellen led the two to their own house, letting them set up their equipment and tuck away their luggage they had stashed in that cruddy motel room of theirs. Dinner was a quiet affair of the two foreigners checking the footage they had and Ellen writing a letter to the ghost of Sookie Yaki, planning to burn it in soul fire later that week. It had been a while since they had spoken with her, their usually regular exchange was perhaps a month or so prolonged.</p><p>Morning, on the other hand, was rowdier than the day a few years ago that second-year high school kid had dragged in a wild raccoon to be the school mascot.</p><p>“Alright, you two should probably calm down,” Ellen called to their guests, who were currently trying to kill each other with cameras for whatever reason. They didn’t care to ask. “Or I won’t let you watch me perform the séance.”</p><p>Well, this shut the two up. “Séance?” George gasped.</p><p>“Okay, okay, we’ll stop,” Sapnap hurriedly promised, “right, George?”</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like I’m the problem?”</p><p>“You started it-”</p><p>“BOYS.”</p><p>Ellen sighed as the two fell back into silence. They waited for a bit before continuing, “Grab your cameras, I’ll be in the reading room preparing.”</p><p>They left George and Sapnap in the guest room, listening as they scrambled to get their equipment. Ellen chuckled. These two reminded them of Sam and Taurtis… ah, when Sam was having a good day, at least.</p><p>The reading room was already darkened, the table they usually used set up, cards and ball neatly arranged upon it. They felt no need to change into what was known as their typical outfit of clairvoyance, but did pull the long white gloves that reached beyond their elbows, the pair they had taken a liking to back in the days of high school.</p><p>Everything was ready, and if the boys needed anything to be changed, Ellen noted, it would likely be easy to be arranged. They snickered at how they internally referred to the two as “the boys” -- as if George and Sapnap were their children. They were barely older than those ambitious rascals!</p><p>Just then they heard a knock on the door of the reading room, and they rushed to open it, finding a prepared Sapnap and George, cameras in hand. “You’re ready?”</p><p>George nodded, a stupid grin on his face, though Ellen would never tell him. “Of course! We’ve never actually seen a séance before too-”</p><p>The witch feigned shock. “Who in the world are you going to, then, to find ghosts?”</p><p>“Uh… I dunno,” Sapnap replied, and Ellen quickly explained it was a joke.</p><p>“Not many who see ghosts are proper psychics,” they added.</p><p>George, the impatient weasel he apparently was, bounced on his heels, up and down and up and down, though it didn’t do much to his height. “Right, so, séance, yeah, let’s go!”</p><p>Ellen beckoned the two inside, shutting the door behind them. The foreigners gasped, and the witch smiled. Their number one mission was always to amaze and astound, and evidently they had succeeded.</p><p>Glowing purple crystal balls and small blinking lights resembling stars in the darkness of the room usually tended to amaze and astound, after all.</p><p>Taking their seat behind the scrying table and gesturing to the boys to take their own seats opposite of them, Ellen set aside the tarot cards, placing them on a shelf behind them. “We won’t be needing the cards -- unless you have a specific question only the spirits are able to answer?”</p><p>At the shake of their guests’ heads, Ellen continued, “Now, are you recording or what?”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Sapnap gasped, turning on his camera and setting it down near the side edge of the table, where footage could be taken of all three of them and the crystal ball at once. George, on the other hand, didn’t place his camera anywhere, just kept it held in his hands so he could record from a different point of view, probably. Ellen didn’t know too much about what vloggers did.</p><p>“Now, I want you to think of the afterlife,” the witch prompted the ghost-hunters, tracing a sigil as old as time into their crystal ball with a finger. “What do you believe it is? How do you think it came to be?”</p><p>“Uh… it’s where the dead live, right?” Sapnap asked, a bit wary. “Their souls?”</p><p>Ellen merely nodded. The American continued, “And it came from the Void? Like the rest of the realms?”</p><p>They once again nodded, humming in acknowledgement. “George, what about you?”</p><p>Said man looked thoughtful. “I’ve always heard people call it the Aether. And that there are these gods called Watchers who created it.”</p><p>“You’ve done your research,” Ellen murmured, tapping the crystal ball once, and a soft blue light flashed within it. “The afterlife is known as Heaven to many, but its proper term is the Aether, you are right about that. Home of angels and souls… angels rarely show themselves though. Only some of the dead are deemed worthy of passing into the Aether…”</p><p>“What about the rest?” Sapnap asked, mesmerized by the smoky interior of the ball.</p><p>This was the opening Ellen had been looking for. They smiled, snapping their fingers, and their hand erupted into a purple-blue flame. “Why don’t you see for yourself?”</p><p>Both men audibly gasped, and the witch chuckled, making it sound as dark as they could. It had been a while since they were able to put on a proper show, the town got so little tourists.</p><p>The fire jumped from Ellen’s hand and onto the crystal ball, engulfing it with the wondrous ghostly blaze. A small gust spun around and around the ball as well, siphoning the flames into some sort of tornado, not too big to get out of an experienced hand, though.</p><p>“Ghosts,” the witch began, slightly raising their voice to be sure their guests would be able to hear them, “are spirits of the dead that have yet to be able to pass into the Aether. A medium such as myself would be able to communicate with them, but only if the ghost, say, answers the call.”</p><p>Another snap of the fingers, another gasp from the American and the Brit, another burst of wind-</p><p>and everything reverted back to normal.</p><p>Well, mostly normal.</p><p>For the ghost of Rowan Artifex had joined the three, and that certainly wasn’t normal.</p><p>If George and Sapnap didn’t get famous for this video of theirs, Ellen would eat a sock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>